Hot Cocoa
by WonderRin
Summary: "It would've been so much better if you have done your work, Len." Len Kagamine has homework to do, but, he never done it. So, his friend gives him a helping hand. What did Rin do? Give him hot cocoa, of course!


Hot Cocoa

* * *

A/N: I decided to give myself a break on my other stories and just write a one-shot! If you are on of my fans, then I'll update Criminal Love this Sunday or Monday. I have spring break, so yay! Anyway, please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I no own Vocaloid.

Summary: "It would've been so much better if you have done your work, Len." Len Kagamine was lazy, and now, he has to complete his homework for Kiyoteru's class in one day. And, yes, it is a big stack. But, Rin, his best friend, gives him a hand. What is it? Hot cocoa, of course.

* * *

Len Kagamine stared at his work. A hugemongous stack of work. He felt his breath hitch in his throat. Rin crossed her arms. "See what you've gotten yourself into, Len?" she seethed. Len whimpered. He opened his mouth to protest, but Rin interrupted, "It would've been so much better if you done your work, Len."

"I-I know." He cleared his throat. "I shall finish this now!" He turned to his laptop. Len looked back at the stack of papers. He gulped. Those papers…

...were mocking him.

Len just knew.

"What are you waiting for, Len?! Do it!" Rin shouted. Len screamed and glanced at his laptop.

He looked down. "I don't want to do this…."

Rin sighed. "You have twelve hours till you have to finish this, Len."

Len's head shot to his friend's face. "You're standing there- smirking! Help me out, will ya?!" Rin glared at him.

"I will not."

Len's eyes narrowed. "Why I ask?"

Rin 'humphed.' "Because I'm too cool to do that."

Len face-palmed himself. "Well, would you hand me one paper at a time so I can type instead of turning and looking at the paper?" Rin shrugged, walking in front of the papers.

"I guess. I mean, if you were more serious about this, you would be crying," she grumbled. Len gasped.

"I am serious! I just don't want to be called a shota if I were crying…," Len whispered. Rin snickered.

"Shota."

"Shut up."

* * *

A couple hours past, and Len didn't even make a dent into the papers. Rin huffed. She glanced at the clock above Len's bed. "Ten hours left." Len looked out the window. The sun was setting. Len's eyes flashed with determination.

"I don't want to do this," Rin sighed. That's when Len smirked.

"Would you rather-" Before he could finish his sentence, Rin pushed him out the chair.

"No!" she yelled, her face red. Half embarrassment, half anger. "Let's just finish this work."

Len groaned in response.

More papers were being thrown at Len in no time. Len's hands were flying over the keyboard. That's when his finger snapped and he screamed. "Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow!" he shrieked. "Time out!"

Rin raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Len's eyes started to water. "M-my finger broke…"

Rin rolled her eyes. "That means we have to take a break, Dumbo." Len glared, sniffling.

Then, Rin got an idea. "Hold up! Don't do anything! I'll be right back." She dashed out his room. Len looked after her.

Soon. she came back with a tray of two mugs. Len whipped his tears. "What's that?" he wondered. Rin smiled. She handed him one mug while she got the other.

"A small drink to keep us going," she answered, blowing at the top of it, making tiny ripples. Len stared at it. "Be careful because it's hot," Rin warned.

Len smiled back at her who drank a bit of the substance. "Hot cocoa," he murmured. Rin laughed. "Just like old times."

Rin nodded. "I remember we always drank hot cocoa whenever we were tired as little kids," she said.

Len drank a little. "Yep. Now, I can type again. Sort of."

Rin smiled wider. She began handing him more and more papers. Then, outside, the sun had set and Len drank more of his hot cocoa. Hours past and Rin fell asleep. Len smiled, carrying her to his bed so she can sleep there. Len returned to his desk, only to see that he had no more hot cocoa. His fingers slowed down as he got exhausted. His vision was failing. 'Only one more paragraph...Don't fail, Len! You never failed with girls, so there's no need to fail with homework!'

So, he continued at his exhausting work, until the sun came up. Rin woke up. "Len...It's time to get up," she grumbled. She looked over at Len's laptop only to see that he fallen asleep at his desk. She smiled.

If you do what you have to do, then, you'll never have to worry about it. A horrible example of this is Len Kagamine.

* * *

A/N: Phew! I'm done! Yay! If you like it, favorite and review! Bye-bye~!


End file.
